Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: This is a NarutoXHinata oneshot. I hope you like it... oh and there might be some slight OOCness so sorry for that. Oh and some suggestive material not much but some.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>|Broken Hearts Can Be Mended|<p>

I sighed as I watched Naruto flirt with Sakura. Every time I saw them it made my heart clench in sadness. It wasn't fair! Sakura didn't even like Naruto, I find myself always wondering what he see's in her especially since she never used to pay enough attention to him.

I'll admit it. I'm jealous of Sakura. "Come on Sakura please! Just one date!" I heard Naruto say pleading with the pink haired kunoichi. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled punching my blonde haired boy hard on the head. My eyes welled up in tears, how could he like her when she was always like that? I sighed sadly and walked away. I couldn't bear to watch the love of my life fawn over another girl.

It hurt to much. It always hurt to much.

* * *

><p><em>Punch! Punch! Punch! Kick! Kick! Kick! <em>"Good Job Hinata! You're getting better every day! I still can't believe you used to be that shy and timid girl... well I mean you're still shy but at least your stuttering is gone!" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed once I finished my training. I smiled, it was true. Over the years I learned to gain more confidence and my stuttering gradually stopped. "Thanks Kiba. But I couldn't have done it without Shino, Kurenai-sensei and you. You guys helped me a lot during the years." I told him with a smile.

We sat down together under a tree enjoying the cool breeze that the night always seemed to bring. It slightly tousled my long blue locks. "So Hinata did you finally talk to Naruto?" Kiba asked with a smirk. I blushed furiously only Kiba and Shino knew about my infatuation with a certain blue eyed shinobi. I looked down and pressed my fingers together nervously. I lost my stuttering but my finger habit never went away.

"Well, uh... you see... no..." I confessed with a sigh, pressing my fingers together faster. Kiba sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. Closing his eyes and sighing "Come on Hinata! Get some guts! You can do it! Naruto only likes Sakura because she's on his team and they've spent time together. Sakura has already made it clear that she doesn't like Naruto. But we all know Naruto is too dense to get it. It's bound to lead to his heartbreak! And you'll be there to pick up the pieces." he explained to me with a smile.

"Now tell anyone I said that and _I'll _make sure Naruto knows about your little crush." he teased. I laughed "Don't worry Kiba, I won't tell"

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked happily. "Thanks Hinata! Now Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!" Kiba exclaimed and right on cue his stomach growled loudly. I smiled "Let's go". Off we went to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

* * *

><p>"HINATA! KIBA! HI! COME SIT WITH ME!" That was the first thing I heard once we stepped into the shop. I looked at Kiba nervously, he had a smirk on his face. "Come on Hinata don't be nervous" then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Naruto.<p>

"Hi Naruto" I said quietly pressing my fingers together nervously and sitting next to him. "Hey Naruto, what's up with you?" Kiba asked sitting on the other side of me, making me in the middle. "Nothing, just got turned down by Sakura... again." he said glumly. He used his chopsticks to play with his ramen "Did you know she started dating bushy brow? I mean honestly I never thought Sakura would actually go for him!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. I raised my brows in surprise. Sakura was dating Lee? When did that happen?

"Whoa! Pinkie is dating Lee? What when did that happen?" Kiba asked with a mouthful of Ramen. So instead it sounded like "muf! Pimufie mif mufing mee?". I laughed quietly "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I scolded him quietly. Kiba swallowed "Sorry, I said Pinkie is dating Lee? When did that happen?"

Naruto sighed "I don't know a few days ago I guess. She got tired of always telling me no so she decided to just come out with it". I looked at him sadness in my eyes. Poor Naruto, he really liked Sakura. Shakily I put my hand on his arm making him look at me. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know you really liked her" I told him quietly my voice slightly shaking towards the end. Naruto grinned "Thanks Hinata!" then continued stuffing his face with Ramen.

"So are you going to move on or what?" Kiba asked. I almost choked on air... almost. "Kiba!" I said smacking his arm. Kiba smirked at me "what? It was just a question." "I don't know maybe I'll try again. I mean she can't actually like bushy brows? Right?" Naruto answered. I sighed and felt my heartbreak a little more. I know he didn't mean to but every time I see Naruto he always seems to break my heart a little more on the inside.

I saw Kiba frown. "Come on Naruto! Don't waste your time! There are a bunch of pretty girls out there! The right one could be _right in front of you!_" Kiba said emphasizing the ending. I turned and glared at him, he just smirked at me. I turned to look at Naruto who had a blank look on his face. "What? Right in front of me? I don't see Sakura, what are you talking about Kiba?" he asked. I sighed, I don't think I could handle anymore of this. I didn't think my heart could ever be mended after this. So I stood up fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kiba, Akamaru." I said waving to them. I turned to Naruto with a sad smile "Bye Naruto". Before anyone had a chance to reply I ran out of there as fast as I could letting the tears fall freely.

* * *

><p>I watched Hinata as she run away from me. I sighed, why couldn't I just tell her I loved her? Not Sakura. I know Hinata and Kiba are together so I try using Sakura as a distraction. Hinata always believed in me. She knew I could do anything I tried. But instead of telling Kiba that I smiled my signature smile but I saw him glaring at me. "What? What did I do?" I asked, slightly frightened at the way Akamaru was growling at me.<p>

"Come on Naruto! You can't be that dense! Don't you see? Can't you tell?" Kiba asked not making any sense at all. I frowned "What the hell are you talking about Kiba? Can't I see what?" I asked completely cluess. Kiba growled "Hinata's my best friend Nartuo... aside from Akamaru... and she'll probably hate me for telling you this but I have to I can't stand too see her cry like that anymore." Kiba said angrily as he started standing up and grabbing some money out of his pocket and putting it on the table.

I sat there in silence a confused expression on my face. Kiba sighed in frustration "She _**loves **_you, you idiot! Why can't you get it through your head that Hinata's way better than Sakura! She's loved you since our _**genin days**_! Come on Naruto! Get with it!" He told me angrily then he sprinted off into the direction Hinata went.

I sat there for a good half an hour. Hinata_** loved**_ me? I couldn't believe it. I thought her and Kiba were going out... I growled and stood up. "I'VE WASTED SO MUCH TIME!" I yelled out making the chef and Ayame look at me. I slapped money down on the table and ran as fast as I could after the duo. I wasn't going to make another mistake. I needed to tell Hinata the truth. I needed to do it now or else she might move on...

* * *

><p>I reached the training grounds and a memory flew into my mind making me stop and lean against one of the posts. It was the time during the chunin exams, Naruto cheered for me making me stronger. I wanted to impress him, I wanted him to know I wasn't just some quiet little girl. I also remembered the time when he said he liked people like me... and ironically this was the exact spot too.<p>

"HINATA!" a voice yelled out making me look up. I sighed it was Kiba, of course he would come after me. I stopped leaning and wiped my eyes making sure the tears we gone. I looked at him and smiled "Hi Kiba, sorry about running out earlier. I just needed to... I wasn't hungry" I offered lamely. He gave me a look, it clearly said that he didn't believe me not for one second.

I sighed and sat down leaning against the pole. Kiba and Akamaru sat next to me. Akamaru whined and pushed his nose against my leg. I smiled softly and patted him. I leaned my head on Kiba's shoulder "I don't think I can do this anymore Kiba. Silently loving hm when he has no clue. It hurts way too much to see him fawning over Sakura. I don't think I can handle anymore heartbreak. I'm going to try and move on, I can't wait for him forever." I told him sadly looking up at the moon. Kiba stayed silent. I looked at him instantly knowing something was wrong. He had the guiltiest look on his face.

"Kiba..." I said slowly and nervously. "What happened."

Kiba sighed and looking at me and scratching his head "Well, you see. I kind of got really angry at Naruto since he couldn't take a hint. And I may have told him..." he answered his voice becoming too quiet at the end. I forced him to look straight at me "What did you do Kiba?" I asked angrily.

"ItoldNarutoyoulovedhim" he said quickly jumbling up his words. But I still heard them and my eyes widened in realization. Kiba told Naruto I loved him. "You did what?" I asked him still shocked he would do such a thing. I thought I could trust him.

"He told me you loved me" a new voice said. I whirled around and saw Nartuo. He was leaning against the tree a small smile placed delicately on his face. I wondered how I hadn't sensed his chakra.

"N-n-n-Naruto..." I stuttered, my face flushing bright red. Quickly I averted my eyes and started pressing my fingers together nervously. I heard Kiba chuckled and mutter "I should've known" under his breath before he stood up and without a word he started walking away. Akamaru also got up from his spot next to me and walked over to his Master's retreating figure.

Me? Well I was frozen in spot unable to move. Naruto looked at me hopefully and walked over to where I was sitting. Instead of sitting next to me he offered a hand out. Blushing I took it and stood up, leaning against the pole for support. I stared at the ground trying to suppress my blush but to no avail.

We were silent for a really long time. Neither of us speaking both lost in our thoughts. I wondered what he was thinking... he was probably going to tell me he didn't feel the same was as me and that Sakura was the only one for him. These thoughts brought tears too my white eyes. I didn't want... oh hell I didn't know what to do anymore. So I opted for running away.

I was about to take a step when quick as lightening Naruto's arms formed a cage around my small frame and I found myself face to face with the boy who had stolen my heart all those years ago. I felt my fce turn even more red if it were even possible and my hands gripped the pole while my eyes stared at my shoes. "Hinata..." he whispered making me look into his beautiful bright blue eyes.

Then he did the most unexpected thing ever...

He kissed me.

* * *

><p>Hinata's lips felt so warm and soft against my own. I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting a response from her any response. As soon as I thought those words her lips, hesitant at first, started moving against my own. Her arms in turn wrapped around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. Our bodies leaving no space between us. I felt her gasp and took the opportunity to deepen our kiss. My tongue massaged hers and I explored her warm cavern. I moaned slightly at the taste. She tasted like honey and... candy. It was addicting.<p>

Soon we pulled away, both if us slightly out of breath, but not wanting to put too much distance I rested my forehead against hers. I saw Hinata's expression was one of shock and embarrassment. "Naruto..." she whispered I felt her warm breath on my face. "I...Hinata I..." I started not knowing what to tell her.

"I'm sorry..." I told her embarrassed that I couldn't say anything else. She looked at me "Why are you sorry Naruto... you didn't do anything." she told me placing one of her hands on my face and caressing it with her warm fingers. "But I put you so much heartbreak just because I couldn't get enough guts to tell you I love you. I love you so much Hinata Hyuga. Not Sakura, but you." I told her putting as much feeling as I could into those words.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears and I immediately thought I was too late. "Oh, Naruto..." she said sounding happy. "I love you too, you don't even know how happy I am to hear you say that. You've just made me the happiest girl on earth" she told me with a smile. I grinned at her. "Does that mean you'll be mine?" I asked her.

She smiled and pulled my lips against hers for a brief second "Do you really have to ask?"

YES I WASN'T TOO LATE! HINATA IS MINE BELIEVE IT!

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled away from me and started jumping up and down. He looked so much like he did when we were younger. "YES! HINATA IS MINE! YOU HEAR THAT KONOHA? HINATA IS MINE SO ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY! OR YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted out. I blushed furiously. I'm pretty sure the whole leaf village heard that. But I couldn't help but laugh he looked so cute when he was happy like that.<p>

Naruto walked back over to me and enveloped me into a hug. "I love you Hinata" he whispered into my hair. I smiled "I love you too Naruto."

I guess I was wrong. Broken Hearts Can Be Mended. You just have to find the one person who can mend it for you.

* * *

><p>Hey SO I have some writers block right now and whenever I have writers block I tend to write oneshots! SO I decided since I ALWAYS do ShikaIno one's I wanted to do a NaruHina since I think they are adorable!... Well I'm sorry for the OOCness but I hope you liked it anyways!<p>

Xoxo- Renee

P.S- Please Review! ^.^


End file.
